<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Célébration by MalvyDaina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741457">Célébration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalvyDaina/pseuds/MalvyDaina'>MalvyDaina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, cute ?, drunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalvyDaina/pseuds/MalvyDaina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarity retrouve AppleJack lors d'une célébration de victoire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Applejack/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Célébration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>J'ai réalisé ce prompt pour une amie &lt;3 Je n'ai jamais écrit de MLP avant celui-ci mais j'ai tout regardé, mais je ne sais pas si c'est bon ce que j'en ai fait mais elle a aimé ahah.<br/>Basé sur celui-ci :meeting at a party whilst drunk (de cette liste : https://sevens-evan.tumblr.com/post/633888897690157056)<br/>Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai pris pas mal de liberté sur ce qu'elle m'avait proposé au final ahah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rarity venait de prendre un autre verre avant de le boire cul-sec et de retourner sur la piste de danse. Elle se déchaînait sur le rythme de la musique, ressentant toutes les douleurs de danser depuis des heures et tout l'alcool présent dans son corps. C'était une journée de fête, une victoire à célébrer avec ses amies. Elles sont toutes là, à se regarder de temps en temps, à s'attraper les mains et danser ensemble dans cette euphorie. Tout le monde était là, tout Ponyville était présent. </p><p>Une personne se glissa alors derrière Rarity. Elle sentit des mains douces et chaudes caresser son ventre dénudé, avant de l'attraper par la taille et de la soulever. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, son corps refusant de montrer physiquement sa surprise ou une quelconque contestation, de réaction comme elle le désirait à cet instant. Rarity se retrouva à faire un cercle dans les airs alors que la personne la faisait tourner sur pla ce avec elle, ne la lâchant pas. </p><p>Elle pouvait entendre un rire étouffé dans son dos à travers le tissu de sa robe. Quand la jeune femme fut reposée au sol, elle remarqua au loin Rainbow Dash et Pinkie Pie la regarder, ou plutôt regarder le duo en rigolant. Le corps de la personne se frotte sur son dos, tout en caressant ses bras contre le ventre plat de Rarity.</p><p> - Hello Sugarcube, entend-t-elle derrière son oreille, la personne posant presque son visage sur son épaule.</p><p>Au son de cette voix, elle sursauta, faisant relâcher les bras qui la tenait toujours sans force et s'échappant de son contact, se retournant pour voir AppleJack souriante et les joues rosies. </p><p>La blonde cependant trébucha légèrement avec le manque de soutien qu'offrait sans le réaliser Rarity. Elle attrapa l'épaule d'AppleJack pour la stabiliser et posa son autre main sur sa propre poitrine dans un geste dramatique. </p><p> - Oh my ! Tu m'as fait peur Hon' ! Elle se surprit elle-même à réussir à construire une, des phrases cohérentes.</p><p>Elle tourna la tête vers le duo qui riait toujours, il se passait quelque chose. Rarity retourna sur le visage de la femme, directement dans son regard. AppleJack sembla embarrassée et réaliser son geste. Elle sortit un petit rire gêné avant de répondre.</p><p> - Désolé, les filles m'ont mis au défi...<br/> - Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! L'interrompue Rarity.</p><p>Elle attrapa la main d'AppleJack dans un geste réconfortant.</p><p> - Mais tu m'as vraiment faire peur là-bas !</p><p>Elle frappa gentiment l'épaule qu'elle maintenait en souriant. Mais la blonde, soudainement, avança son visage pour venir poser un bisou sur sa joue. Le visage de Rarity devint rouge vif. Mais, dans la distraction, AppleJack se baissa pour venir s'accrocher de nouveau à la taille de son amie, mais cette fois-ci elle l'attrape et la mise sur son épaule.</p><p> - Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir ! Dit-elle presque la bouche en cœur.</p><p>Rarity cria de la relâcher sans vraiment essayer de le faire, puis après seulement quelques pas AppleJack trébucha au sol avec Rarity la rejoignant au sol.</p><p>Rainbow Dash et Pinkie Pie qui regardaient toujours la scène de loin arrêtèrent de rire et arrivèrent à la rescousse. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>